Richonne: Beyond These Prison Walls
by QueenMojo
Summary: Rick and Michonne venture out together on a seemingly simple supply run.


**Beyond These Prison Walls**

The day started out bright. The pale blue sky was clear with not a cloud in sight. Three weeks straight without a drop of rain, it was looking like a dry Summer. Just before Rick and Michonne left the prison in the morning, it was already a balmy twenty-five degrees Celsius. In a matter of hours, the temperature inched its way up another two degrees. Michonne expected them to return to the prison in a few short hours and so packed light. She only took with her few bottles of water, hard crackers, beef-jerky and an extra knap-sack. Although it was hot, the trees provided them with much needed shade.

"Do you realize we've been walking for over an hour? If it wasn't for that tree, we would've been in and out of that warehouse a long time ago.", Michonne said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Before Michonne and Rick left the prison at around eight A.M, Herchel gave them a list of items he said he needed urgently from the medical supply warehouse. On their way there, they drove for forty minutes before they came across a large tree laying across the road. The road was winding and hugged the mountain. Lining the other side of the road, were boulders the size of buses and tall pine trees. There was no room for the car, no matter how small it was, to drive around the fallen tree. They had no other choice but to park their green Ford Escape and walk the rest of the way.

"We're almost there.", Rick said ten minutes later.

"You sure we're not lost?", Michonne asked and offered him some crackers and beef jerky.

"Thanks.", Rick replied and accepted her offerings.

"No. We are not lost.", Rick reassured Michonne further and gave her a smile.

 **xXxXxXx**

Thankfully they did not encounter any walkers along the way. Not a soul lived in the area. Not in years. It was rugged and mountainous. A place only true outdoor enthusiasts would appreciate. Walkers tended not to pass through these parts as the terrain alone proved too much of a challenge on their semi rigor mortis movements.

Rick guided Michonne to a steep path before they finally climbed the side of a hill. When they got to the top, there was a clearing. A few hundred yards from the edge was an abandoned cabin. Overlooking the hill was a panoramic view that was so breathtakingly beautiful that Michonne forgot all the trouble and effort they took in getting there.

"Are you seeing this?", Michonne exclaimed as she took in the wondrous sight.

"Spectacular.", Rick replied. He too was enamoured by the view and by her expressions.

"It is moments like this when you are reminded of the glory and beauty of nature.", Michonne said.

"I couldn't agree with you more.", Rick replied while looking straight at her. She didn't notice him staring at her and enjoying her spirit and beauty as she was preoccupied with the glorious scene.

Michonne closed her eyes and breathed in deeply while committing a mental photograph of the view straight to her brain. Before she opened her eyes, Rick grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly on the lips. Surprized by his unexpected and sudden move, she opened her eyes for a fraction of a second only to close them back again as she relaxed under his warm embrace. With eyes still closed and lips locked, she reached up and held his face. He slid his hands down from her waist to her buttocks and cupped them. They kissed deeply and moaned softly as they tasted each other.

Then out of nowhere, grey clouds rolled in and blocked out the sun. The heat quickly dissipated and a calm cool breeze swirled in. In the distant, there was a flash of lightning followed by a low rumble. The pair continued to kiss oblivious to the sudden weather changes. In seconds, large droplets of water came down suddenly and heavily. Pelted by the rain, they stopped kissing and ran to the cabin.

 **xXxXxXx**

The one room log cabin was surprisingly clean and modestly furnished. One bed. One table. Two chairs. By the time they got in, they were both thoroughly soaked from head to toe. They removed their knap sacks from their backs and dropped them to the floor next to the entrance. Michonne quickly closed the door behind them to prevent the rain from blowing in. She removed her katana from her shoulder and leaned it up against the wall. Rick was already crouched at the fireplace starting a fire.

As Michonne stood shivering at the entrance, she observed Rick blowing on hot coals and taking a fire poker, stirred the logs to life until there was a steady fire. While she looked on in silence, she took in the outline of his muscular build as wet fabric stuck to his arms, chest and back. He slowly stood up and turned and looked at her. He allowed his hungry gaze to tantalizingly move over every inch of her rain-soaked body. Her tank top clinged sensuously to her round heaving breasts and her hard nipples pebbled and hardened under the thin spandex. He could see them pointing straight at him. He licked his lips. Her heart skipped a beat. She could never get used to him looking at her like that. Hungry. Predatory. Wild.

Then, he slowly approached her as she stood transfixed and locked onto his gaze.

Silently he stood before her and without uttering a single word, he slowly undressed her. Until every piece of her clothing was gone, he proceeded to remove his.

Michonne became wet with anticipation as she watched him slowly remove his garments. Shirt, pants, brief. His cock grew heavy and fully erect. All ten inches of him. She watched him knead his large meaty member with his right hand, the act alone turned her on. He could see her vaginal fluids start to drip and roll down her inner thighs. This made him rock hard and his cock to blatantly point at her in protestation. Right away, he thought of nothing else but to ram his hardness deep inside of her wet warmth. She thought the same. She wouldn't have minded if he skipped the foreplay and fucked her hard right there on that very spot. But, he had other plans.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly yet deeply with every passion he could muster. She did the same. As they kissed, he walked her a few paces backwards until her back was against the wall. Meanwhile, his warm needy cock pressed vehemently and deftly against her lower stomach. He could smell her sweet decadent musk rising up between their hot bodies. His hot lips left hers and trailed down her sensuous neck, to her clavicles and then to her cleavage before settling on her soft yet firm globes. With the tip of his tongue, he outlined the peripheries of her areolas. Giving equal attention to each sweet delectable teat, he sucked on her nipples hungrily, sending wild delicious sensations all the way to her womb. She moaned and rode out the first of her orgasms.

Reluctantly abandoning her breasts, he kissed and licked his way south and as he did so, he slowly knelt down before her. With one hand on his penis he stroked his manhood wishing his hand was her juicy box. Then, with the other he gently lifted one of her legs and placed it carefully over his shoulder whilst giving himself full access to her ripened wet and willing pussy. He softly kissed her inner thighs inching his way towards her snatch. Then, with his tongue, he lightly licked her pink folds causing her to jolt. His licks deepened. He moaned as he tasted her sweet and her salt. With soft gasps, she sounded her response.

Expertly he licked and sucked and lapped her swollen pussy into orgasmic submission. As she cried out his name, he reached up with one hand and squeezed her breasts and tweaked her nipples. She moaned and mewed while she gyrated upon his needy warm lips. With his tongue lodged deep inside her vagina, she climaxed. He mercilessly squeezed and tugged her swollen tittles with one hand while he pumped his penis with the other.

Satisfied with his dastardly deed, he got to his feet and in one swoop, he picked up his wanton woman clear from off her feet. She wrapped her toned legs around his waist and his penis became perfectly positioned at the entrance of her hot swollen vagina. It's mushroom tip already dripped with pre-cum. Sans hands, he guided its fat bulbous tip to her opening while holding onto her hips, he pushed her downwards until he became totally immersed balls deep inside of her.

She gasped as she adjusted to his girth and length. She chanced moving up and down, for he was not the average sized man. But, it was not the first time they made love and she was already well and ready. So, she went ahead and bounced up and down the length of him, coating his hard penis in her thick creamy cum.

The pulsating warm wet sensations of her innards nearly sent him crazy. He held on and willed himself not to ejaculate. He told himself, _not yet, not yet._

As she bounced up and down his massive pole, he carried her over to the bed. He planned on lowering her down without pulling out and make love to her missionary style. But, she stopped him and said, "I want you to fuck me from behind."

Though he appreciated her sexual assertiveness and liked whenever she talked dirty, he preferred seeing her face while they made love.

"I want to see your face.", Rick rasped.

"Shut up and fuck me!", Michonne demanded.

Not arguing, he pulled out and flipped her over onto her knees and re-entered her from behind. Gripping her hips firmly, he pummelled her doggy-style hitting her g-spot over and over. Again and again she cried her orgasms as he gave it to her hard and deep. Although he wasn't able to see her face, in this position, she looked sexy and enticing. It turned him on to watch his own large cock piston in and out, out and in.

"Oh god, oh god!", Rick repeated to himself loudly. He pounded her without holding back. She took him in, every inch of him. He reached forward and grasped her swinging breasts and played with them tugging and squeezing her nipples causing her to moan. Then, without warning, he pulled himself almost all the way out with just the hot tip of his penis paused at her wet quivering entrance. He didn't dare go back in. _Not yet. Not yet_. He knew this tortured her.

"Oh! Please! Don't stop!", Michonne pleaded.

"Say my name!", Rick roared while maintaining a firm grip on her hips in case she dared reverse herself onto him.

"Rick! Mmmmmm...ohhhhh!", Michonne replied while being rendered immobile by his strong grip.

"Rick what?", Rick asked loudly.

"Rick Grimes! Rick Grimes! I...I...", Michonne cried. She badly wanted him inside her.

"What do you want?", Rick teased.

"Your cock! I want your cock! Fuck me now goddammit! Fill me with your cum!", Michonne screamed impatiently.

With that, he flipped her onto her back, parted her legs and dove right in. He filled her up with his massive and ridged penis all the way to the hilt. Once sheathed in her slick vagina, he didn't hold back. He fucked her mercilessly and pounded her into the sheets. Feeling the inner walls of her pussy milk and squeeze his cock, he knew the end was near.

He looked into her eyes and saw love. She looked captivatingly beautiful as she submitted herself completely to him. His heart pounding in his chest, he glanced at her full breasts heaving up and down. The sight of them excited him even more. His cock throbbed madly at its base. She felt and smelled and tasted good. He had her ever which way he wanted and yet it wasn't enough. He wanted to flood her cavity with his seed and make her pregnant. No longer able to hold himself back, he growled along with her sensual cries, and filled her up with his creamy release.

 **xXxXxXx**

As the two lay on their backs catching their breaths, Rick noticed how silent Michonne had gotten. He wondered if he'd been too rough and asked, "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh baby, I'm fine. More than fine. You are always gentle with me.", Michonne replied. She was touched by his compassion and consideration and for that, kissed him on the lips.

Rick smiled. He was happy to share special moments like these with the woman he loved. He reached for her and she joined him and rested her head upon his chest. As they cuddled, he wanted to ask her about them having children. Even though he already had two of his own, he wanted her to have his baby, heck, he wanted a whole soccer team of little Michonnes.

He knew she was on the pill and thought best not to rush her. He thought that perhaps she wasn't ready for kids especially after losing Andre. He could not imagine the devastation she went or was going through. It is hard for a parent to lose their child. He wished he was there to save little Andre.

As he held Michonne, he was reminded of his love for her. He was reminded of a love that was so deep that he wanted to spend every moment with her. He wanted to marry her and raise their children together. He thought of asking Hershel to officiate their marriage. But, of course, he would first have to propose to her.

They had only been seriously seeing each other for less than a month, but, whenever he saw her around Judith and Carl, he was certain that she was the one. He was happy to know that Carl was ok with with him courting Michonne. As a matter of fact, he idolized her and got on well with her. Just as he was about to spring the question,

"Wait a minute.", Michonne began as she raised her head from off his chest. She sat up and looked around noticing something was amiss.

"These sheets are fresh. Did you clean up in here?", Michonne asked giving him a sideways look.

"Yeah. I did. Yesterday.", Rick confessed.

"Yesterday? Yesterday you came up here, cleaned up and put on fresh sheets?", Michonne asked looking at him. Her perfectly formed naked body stretched out next to his, he admired her beauty.

"Yep.", Rick replied looking at her breasts. His penis stirred at the sight.

"Was the tree in the road then?", Michonne asked.

"Yep.", Rick replied and considered making love with her again.

"You drove and walked all this way. Twice?", Michonne exclaimed.

"Yep.", Rick replied leaning in and kissed her neck.

After a long pause. Michonne asked, "Rick, why did you do that?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I know how much you want to make love, moan and cry out without holding back.", Rick said while lightly running his finger up and down her toned arm.

"Even though the others always give us space and respect our privacy, it is not the same as making love with you freely without fear of others listening in. Thank you for bringing me here. It was well worth the trip. I wish we didn't have to go back. But what you did was risky. You coming out here on your own could have ended badly. Suppose you got attacked by a horde of walkers or worse, by a gang of cannibals.", Michonne said.

"True, but honey, you know I'm always careful.", Rick touched her face lightly with his finger tips.

Michonne was bowled over by his love. She had never met a guy as kind, gentle and sweet as Rick before. Her boyfriend, Andre's dad, when he wasn't high, sometimes he was nice enough to her and Andre, but, he liked his drugs more. So much so, his addiction got his own son and himself killed. With Rick, she always felt safe. What she liked about him most was that he was gentle and devoted to his kids.

"I love you.", Michonne said turning on her side and looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you too.", Rick replied.

They smiled and spooned for a while. After their clothes were dried, they got dressed and ate corned beef sandwiches and pears that Rick brought along.

 **xXxXxXx**

"It has stopped raining. It's time we head back.", Michonne said picking up her knap sack and situating it on her back.

"We could spend the night. I brought enough food.", Rick suggested as he approached her.

"But, what about the medical supplies? Aren't we going to the warehouse? Didn't Herschel say he needed them urgently?", Michonne asked.

"I already got him everything on his list yesterday.", Rick replied removing the knap sack from off her back.

"So Herchel is in on this too, huh?", Michonne said recollecting Herchel handing them a bogus list earlier in the morning. She smiled to herself thinking how all along she never suspected a thing and then smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Everyone is in on it. As a matter of fact, no one is expecting us back tonight.", Rick confessed.

"Are they now? I bet no one is expecting me to ask you for your hand in marriage either.", Michonne said looking into his eyes.

"Nope.", Rick replied. Then, he paused after realizing what she just said.

He watched in amazement Michonne get down on one knee and say, "Rick Andrew Grimes, will you marry me?"

"YES! I will marry you. Michonne Marie Williams", Rick exclaimed without hesitation. He helped her up from her knees and hugged her. He picked her up clear from off her feet and cried, "I love you. I love you!" Gently setting her back down, he kissed her softly on the lips. Within a few minutes, the evening sun set and the sky took on an orange and purple hue. Night came moments later bringing with it stars that sparkled like gems. Inside, all was quiet with the exception of the sounds of a man and a woman making love, their naked bodies basking in the warm orange glow from the fireplace.

 **~O*O~**


End file.
